


bathroom drabble

by megmegly



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmegly/pseuds/megmegly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Charlie's prompt: hairdye, angst and sexy bathroom blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathroom drabble

frank can't see who it is; can't see anything except a strange red glare reflecting off of the mirror and onto the tiles, but right now he doesn't really give a fuck. right now he has other things to take care of; namely the extreme case of  _ohsofuckinginconvenient_  morning wood he's sporting in his boxers that wont go away no matter how hard he thinks about his grandma's bingo club.

"fuck-" the voice is high, nasal and familiar but frank is too fucking annoyed right now to spend time trying to place it because he doesn't care, he  __doesn't _care_ right now god  _please go away please go away please go away please g-_

 _  
_"fucking lying assholes!"

fuck. it's gerard. it's  _gerard_ ; the same fucking gerard who was the fucking subject of the fucking dream that left frank in this fucking mess in the first place and jesus christ this is the _worst timing ever_ oh my god because  _gerard gerard gerard ger-_

 _  
_"uh, hello?" and fuck frank hadn't realised that he's moaning, but he is. he also hadn't realised that his hand had slipped down to start palming himself through his boxers but of course he's doing that too and _what the hell had stop the fuck there_ but it's too late and he lets out another low moan.

"frankie? is that you?" frank's not going to answer, there is  _no fucking way_ he's going to give himself away here, he still has  _some_ dignity left except-

"frank? are you okay? frank!"

"yeah, hey. gerard. i'm- i'm okay.." it's difficult but he manages it and  _wills_ gerard to take him at his word but of course it's gerard and when does gerard ever take anyone at their word  _ever_ seriously.

"frank let me in, you don't sound okay.."

"no, seriously.. please gee, please just.."

"frank."

 _fuck._ he can't ignore gerard, never could, and he grudgingly unlocks the  cubicle door which gerard immediately pushes open to stand, blinking down at him in the harsh bathroom lights.

"frankie.. are you.. are you  _drunk?!_  it's five am!"what exactly gerard is doing awake at five am is anyone’s guess, but gerard looks upset and yeah okay he has a fair point but  _so not the time gerard please_

"only a little, um gerard? could you-"

"oh um.. right." and  _yeah_ , he's noticed frank's problem and  _yeah_ he's blushing and turning away because any ideas of frank that aren't completely kosher are off limits because of mikey-college-band  _what the fuck ever gerard_ but fuck now that frank's had the chance to look properly he can see the source of the weird red glare he'd noticed earlier and jesus  _christ_ it's the bright streak of what frank can only assume is evidence of gerard re-dying his hair standing stark against the creamy skin of gerard’s neck and  _fuck_ he doesn't care anymore. fuck mikey, fuck school, fuck the band, he wants gerard so much right now he can't even take it..

"no, gee.. wait-"

"uh, yeah frank?' gerard looks apprehensive, worried. of course frank knows why, and he can't help but feel a tiny bit guilty, but it's totally eclipsed by the sheer fucking  _need_ that he's feeling and he can't help it, he  _has_  to, at least that's what he tells himself as he reaches out and twines his hands in gerard's old metallica t-shirt, pulling him down and crashing their lips together.

it's not gentle and it's not particularly skilled; all teeth and lips and tongues clashing roughly together in a battle for dominance that shouldn't be good at all but to frank it's the  _hottest fucking thing ever_ until-

"frank!" gerard pulls away, gasping and looking flushed. "we can't.. we said-"

"i really don't fucking care what we said right now gerard," frank manages to grit out before he's surging forward again, hands moving up to tangle in the freshly dyed hair.

"b-but  _frank"_ gerard stutters before frank silences him with his lips,

"shut up and fucking kiss me."

frank feels the moment gerard gives in, when he starts to return the kiss just as desperately as frank is and it's fucking  _heaven_ , it's everything that frank knew it would be and jesus he is still so fucking hard and okay he really needs to do something about the layers of clothing between them because gerard is pushing him back against the stall wall and sliding a leg inbetween his and the pressure is  _just right_ and frank is seriously going to come in his boxers like a fucking teenager if they don't sort this  _right the fuck now_..

but then gerard is sliding to his knees and his hands are creeping to the waistband of frank's boxers and frank gets, if possible, even harder at the sight and all he can do is cup gerard’s face with both his hands and groan loudly, echoing across the tiles.

gerard slides his boxers down carefully but mercifully quickly and then there's hot breath on his cock before tight, wet heat envelopes the end and frank bucks forward before he can stop himself because it's just so  _good_ and gerard just takes it like a pro, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat and frank bucks forward again.

he's not teasing at all, just going for it; bobbing his head and swirling his tongue and jesus frank is  _so close_ he can almost taste it.. his hands scrabble uselessly until until they find purchase in gerard's hair and he tugs gently, experimentally, but gerard just moans, vibrations sending shockwaves right through franks body, and sinks further down until his nose is pressed against frank's swallows and  _oh my god gerard is deep throating him how is this real_

gerard moans again as if echoing the sentiment and digs his fingers into franks hips, encourages him forward until frank is fucking his mouth and gerard just  _takes_ it, lips stretched wide and wet and obscene around franks cock and he looks  _so good_ , staring up at frank with huge hazel eyes and his fucking stupid red hair that is just  _so gerard_ and frank has to look away because he knows this is right, it's so right and now he thinks gerard knows that too and it's the best feeling  _ever_ , and then gerard moans again and does a weird little swirly thing with his tongue around the head of franks cock and suddenly frank's tugging on his hair in warning and coming down gerard's throat, orgasm hitting him so fucking hard his  _toes_ curl jesus christ. gerard swallows it all and pulls back, smiling gently, to lick frank clean which should be totally disgusting but right now is just kind of adorably hot and wow frank is  _gone._

he slumps down next to gerard who leans in almost immediately, licking fiercely into franks mouth and frank can taste himself on gerard's tongue and it's so much and so good all at once and  _why the fuck_ haven't they done this before seriously?!

frank reaches out for the buttons to gerard's jeans but gerard bats his hands away with an embarrassed giggle.

"it's okay, i.. uh.."

and frank's kind of struck dumb because this is  _gerard_   _way,_ who girls and boys alike swoon over and ditch their prom dates for, who frank has been crushing on  _for-fucking-ever_ and who gets laid the same number of times in a month that frank has in his whole fucking  _life._

_".._ _i made you come in you pants."_

"um.." gerard smiles, slightly sheepishly, and it's simultaneously the cutest and the most devious thing frank's ever seen. "i guess you'll have to reciprocate.. later."

he chuckles softly, before standing up and helping frank to his feet. frank is lost for words, and can only stare dumbly at gerard as he leans in and presses one last sweet kiss to the corner of frank's mouth before murmuring "see you, frankie," and padding away into the still empty corridors.

it takes a moment or two for it to sink for frank that  _gerard just sucked him off holy FUCK,_ and then another moment or two after that to make himself stop happydancing like a loon around the echoey bathroom, but when he does eventually make it back to bed he falls asleep easily, with a grin bigger that any he's had is  _years_ plastered firmly across his features.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please note; not beta'd iN THE SLIGHTEST.


End file.
